Brilho Eterno
by Bripe
Summary: Depois de tanto lutar contra pensamentos que insistiam em ocupar sua mente, ele decidiu esquecê-la. Através de um experimento, House apaga as memórias de Cuddy.
1. Decisão

**Cansado de lutar contra pensamentos que insistiam em ocupar sua mente, ele decidiu esquecê-la.**

O hospital estava um caos, emergências por toda a parte, casos para a equipe de diagnósticos e House não atendia seu telefone. Cuddy estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos com tantos problemas, a equipe dele estava em sua sala reclamando.

Foreman queria ficar responsável pelos casos até ele aparecer, alegando que os diagnósticos deveriam ser feitos sem ele, já que ele estava sumido há uma semana e nem Wilson sabia do paradeiro dele.

Chase brigava com Foreman querendo ser responsável também, nunca tinha entendido porque Foreman se sentia o substituto natural de House.

Taub estava cansado da discussão de poder e brigava com os dois, mandando mensagens para Wilson aparecer imediatamente.

Thirteen só observava Cuddy esperando ela gritar com alguém conforme seu rosto ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

Wilson chegou no meio da confusão segurando seu celular, nervoso em saber que eles estavam discutindo sobre House enquanto tinha uma emergência médica lá fora.

"Houve um engavetamento de três carros, ambulâncias não param de chegar e vocês estão discutindo por um assunto que não vai levar à nada?"

Todos pararam de falar imediatamente. Cuddy suspirou aliviada, ela estava preocupada com o sumiço de House mas naquele momento nada poderiam fazer.

"Foreman e Chase, vão ajudar na emergência e cuidem juntos dos casos do House, quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas nós fazemos uma outra reunião para decidir o futuro do departamento. Thirteen e Taub, ajudem também."

Assim que eles saíram, Wilson perguntou à ela se estava tudo bem.

"Como você acha que ta tudo bem? Eu estou cheia de coisas pra resolver, não tem médicos suficientes para ajudar nesse desastre e eles vem aqui me lembrar que o House desapareceu e ninguém consegue achá-lo. A minha cabeça vai explodir."

Ela inspirou e expirou bem devagar pra ficar mais calma, além de todos os problemas ela não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com ele. Wilson disse para ela não se preocupar com isso, pelo menos agora, logo achariam House e estaria tudo bem com ele.

"Você acredita mesmo nisso?"

"Não, mas eu preciso acreditar."

Wilson saiu da sala e deixou Cuddy sozinha para não atrapalhar mais.

A equipe de House passou a tarde toda resolvendo aquela emergência e se reencontrou no final da noite no escritório dele. Na mesa principal estavam quatro cartas endereçadas a eles.

Wilson estava em sua sala, se recuperando do choque pelo que acabara de ler. Pegou sua carta e saiu imediatamente para a sala de Cuddy.

Foreman abriu sua carta e começou a ler incrédulo, assim como Taub, Chase e Thirteen. House podia ser insano, mas isso ultrapassava a loucura.

Ao abrir a porta, Wilson percebeu que Cuddy estava calma, ela não devia saber ainda.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta pálido."

"Você recebeu alguma carta do Hospital de Nova Jersey?"

Cuddy se assustou com reação de Wilson e procurou a carta na bagunça de sua mesa. Tinham várias correspondências ali, ela não teve tempo de ler nenhuma aquele dia.

"Está aqui, eu ainda não li. Por quê?"

Wilson se aproximou de uma cadeira e pediu que ela lesse.

"É importante."

Cuddy abriu a carta apreensiva, o jeito de Wilson a estava assustando.

_Prezada Doutora Lisa Cuddy,_

_Venho por meio dessa comunicá-la que nós, da equipe neurológica do Hospital Internacional de Nova Jersey, comandada pelo Doutor Mark Wikison, apagamos da memória do Doutor Gregory House qualquer lembrança sua. Fizemos um tratamento delicado que envolve alguns dias de recuperação e pode causar danos cerebrais caso tente ser revertido. Portanto, pedimos para que não tente lembrá-lo de nada, uma lembrança forçada poderá causar a perda total de memória. Todas as pessoas que se relacionam com ele e participam de sua vida receberão uma carta com o mesmo pedido._

_Esteja ciente de que ele se livrou de qualquer evidência de sua presença, como cartões, fotos, música ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse lembrá-lo do relacionamento que tiveram. Ele estará pronto para voltar ao trabalho na terça-feira, dia 14 de Julho e não se lembrará de ter participado deste procedimento._

_"**Feliz é a inocente vestal, esquecendo o mundo e sendo por ele esquecida. Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças. Toda prece é ouvida, toda graça se alcança."**_

_**Pope, Alexander.**_

_Atenciosamente, _

_Hospital Internacional de Nova Jersey_

Cuddy tremia mesmo antes de terminar de ler a carta, Wilson segurava em suas mãos para tentar confortá-la. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas tentava entender o que tudo aquilo significava, seu coração doía e ela sentia calafrios por seu estômago. House tinha apagado mais de vinte anos de lembranças, ela seria apenas uma estranha na vida dele.


	2. Uma mente sem lembranças

House acordou com o despertador tocando, estranhou porque ele nunca deixava o despertador ligado, muito menos antes das 10h.

Levantou da cama um pouco tonto e com dor de cabeça, era como se estivesse de ressaca, mas não se lembrava de ter bebido nada na noite anterior, a única coisa que se lembrava era de um sonho estranho. Excesso de Vicodin poderia ter causado isso, mas ele também não se lembrava de ter tomado tanto.

Foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água e decidiu relaxar na banheira antes de ir ao hospital. Um novo quebra-cabeças seria bom para distraí-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>UMA SEMANA ANTES<strong>

"Eu já estou ciente de todo o procedimento e dos riscos. Onde assino?"

"Doutor House, o senhor precisa saber..."

"Eu não preciso saber de mais nada. Onde eu assino?"

"Não poderá ser revertido.."

"Sim, eu li essa parte no contrato, só quero saber onde eu posso assinar pra poder começar o procedimento o mais rápido possível."

Doutor Wikison entregou o termo de compromisso a ele e pediu que levasse todas as coisas materias que poderiam ser associadas a ela, no dia seguinte. Ele ficaria internado durante uma semana e o procedimento final seria feito em sua casa para que ele não se lembrasse de ter participado disso.

House juntou fotos, roupas, cartões, bilhetes, apagou todas as mensagens de sua caixa postal, procurou por músicas que lembrassem ela e levou os discos.

Eles usaram esses materiais para mapearem as lembranças de Cuddy através de um aparelho em sua cabeça. Durante todo o período em que esteve internado, tomou remédios e fez uma lista com todas as pessoas que trabalhavam com ele junto de outros funcionários do Princeton Plainsboro, ninguém poderia cometer o deslize de comentar sobre o relacionamento que tiveram.

A equipe médica mandaria cartas à todos os envolvidos explicando como deveriam tratá-lo.

Algumas lembranças dos últimos doze anos em que trabalhou com Cuddy seriam substituídas, para ele não sentir nenhum branco.

No último dia de internação, House voltou para casa e esperou a equipe médica fazer o trabalho.

Eles precisariam apenas da primeira lembrança de Cuddy, o resto o computador acharia sozinho.

"É só você se lembrar do dia em que se conheceram."

House fechou os olhos e mergulhou na lembrança mais antiga que tinha. Ela era a menina mais linda da faculdade, ele a viu na aula de Endocrinologia e se apresentou para ela no mesmo dia, na festa dos veteranos.

"Já encontramos, pode relaxar sua mente. O processo vai começar agora."

Primeira lembrança deletada.

* * *

><p>Ao chegar no hospital, House atraiu a atenção de alguns enfermeiros, mas nada muito estranho. Era normal as pessoas se indignarem com o horário que ele chegava no trabalho.<p>

Wilson estava conversando com Foreman quando viu ele chegar, os dois estavam preocupados com os danos que a cirurgia poderia causar, Foreman, como neurologista, achava que o procedimento era muito perigoso. Eles aproximaram de House tentando ser o mais natural possível, para sondar como estava sua memória.

"Hey House, tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo ótimo comigo, Wilson. Mas é estranho você me perguntar isso, já que você só pergunta se eu estou bem depois ter acontecido alguma coisa."

House continuava observador. Ele era esperto demais pra qualquer pessoa tentar enganar, lidar com ele seria mais difícil do que imaginavam.

"Não eu... Eu só queria saber porque te liguei ontem e você não atendeu."

"Eu devia estar bêbado demais pra atender o telefone."

"É... Foi o que imaginei."

Wilson ainda estava nervoso porque nunca conseguia enganar House, achou melhor sair dali antes que ele percebesse alguma coisa. Foreman entregou a ficha do novo caso e foram para o escritório.

Durante aquele dia, todos ficaram atentos em suas ações, até então, não havia nada de errado com ele. A personalidade e inteligência continuavam as mesmas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Antes de ir embora House foi para a sala de Wilson, entrando sem bater como sempre fazia.

Wilson conversava com uma moça bem saudável para ser sua paciente, ela se assustou quando ele entrou e tentou disfarçar o nervosismo.

"To interrompendo alguma coisa?"

Wilson se levantou e o apresentou a ela imediatamente.

"Essa é a...nova diretora do hospital."

"E o que aconteceu com a velha diretora do hospital?"

"Ela foi...embora."

"Engraçado, eu não me lembro de ter conhecido nenhuma diretora."

Ele se aproximou dela enquanto ela se levantava para se apresentar.

"Gregory House."

Disse, estendendo sua mão. Wilson estranhou a gentileza e ficou preocupado por achar que essa mudança de humor pudesse ser alguma desorientação mental.

"Lisa Cuddy."

Ela segurou rapidamente em sua mão e disse que estava atrasada para resolver alguns assuntos.

"Nós conversamos depois, Wilson."

Assim que ela saiu, Wilson perguntou a ele porque tinha sido tão gentil em se apresentar.

"Você viu o tamanho daqueles peitos? Não era bem a mão dela que eu queria apertar."

Wilson deu um longo suspiro, ele continuava o mesmo cretino de antes.

Cuddy saiu do escritório de Wilson mais abalada do que imaginou que pudesse ficar.

Uma corrente de ódio percorria o seu corpo, ela deveria ficar feliz por ele, mas não estava.

Era crueldade demais querer que ele sofresse eternamente por ela, mas isso não era justo, ele sempre resolvia seus problemas com atitudes infantis e impensadas, era fácil demais apagá-la de sua mente e ficar bem enquanto ela sofria por amar alguém tão difícil há mais de vinte anos.

Ela estava tão brava que nem reparou em Foreman e tropeçou nele, na porta do escritório de House.

"Hey... Calma, Cuddy. Algum problema?"

Ela viu que toda a equipe de House ainda estava lá e decidiu entrar para saber como ele estava.

Foreman disse que seu cérebro já estava recuperado, a dor de cabeça não durou muito tempo e o sarcasmo continuava intacto, assim como o mau humor devido à dor na perna, mas eles perceberam que ela doía bem menos que antes. Chase chamou atenção para o lado emocional, dizendo que ele estava bem mais leve e que a convivência com ele estava bem mais fácil.

"É claro que ele ta mais leve, apagou 25 anos de memória."

"Desculpa Cuddy, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.."

"Você quer saber uma coisa? Bom pra ele! Eu espero que ele seja feliz na ignorância, ele não me merecia..."

"... E mais, não quero mais saber de nada da vida dele, aliás, eu nem o conheço."

Ela saiu irritada do escritório e quase bateu a porta na cara de Chase.

"Será que ela ficou brava porque eu disse que sem as lembranças dela era mais fácil de conviver com ele?"

House tinha ido ao escritório de Wilson para convidá-lo pra jogar boliche e beber alguma coisa, disse que sua perna estava boa, então eles poderiam se divertir e pegar algumas prostitutas.

Wilson aproveitou o assunto pra perguntar a ele sobre relacionamentos e tentar entender como sua mente estava reagindo.

"House... Você já se apaixonou por alguém? Digo, depois da Stacy.."

"Você quer falar de amor Wilson? Pelo amor de Deus, vamos embora logo."

"Não, é... Eu tenho essa curiosidade."

"Eu não sei, talvez eu seja ferrado demais pra isso ou não encontrei alguém que eu pudesse amar por completo. Se nem com a Stacy eu cheguei ao ápice do amor, com quem mais chegaria? Agora já é tarde."

"E antes?"

"Também não. Eu transei com 70% da faculdade, e quando digo faculdade, falo das duas, e nunca tive vontade de ligar pra ninguém no dia seguinte..."

"... Mas porque essa curiosidade agora? Você não convive comigo todos os dias? Não está cansado de saber que meu coração é uma pedra?"

"É, eu to... esquece. Vamos embora."

A mente dele reagia como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ele e Cuddy. Por mais impossível que parecesse, essa idiotice tinha dado certo.

Quando saíam do hospital viram Cuddy saindo de sua sala, ela continuava irritada e passou reto por eles, quase derrubando House.

"Qual é o problema dela? Será que o namorado não ta comparecendo?"

Wilson deu uma longa gargalhada.

"É... provavelmente."


	3. Acontecimentos Estranhos

House acordou no dia seguinte com sua perna doendo um pouco mais do que o normal, tinha um frasco de Vicodin ao lado de sua cama, ele tomou dois comprimidos e se levantou, quando deixou o frasco em sua mesa se sentiu confuso. Ele estava tomando Vicodin novamente e não se lembrava porque.

Se arrumou o mais rápido possível e foi ao hospital para conversar com Wilson, perguntando se ele sabia do motivo dele ter voltado ao Vicodin.

Wilson inventou uma história qualquer e percebeu que House fingiu acreditar. Esse era o tipo de coisa não poderia acontecer, lapsos de memória poderiam deixá-lo confuso e desconfiado, ele teria que conversar com o médico da operação para saber como agir nesses momentos. Procurou o endereço do hospital e chamou Foreman para acompanhá-lo até lá no final de semana, já que Cuddy queria estar bem longe dessa história.

Enquanto dirigia, Wilson conversava com Foreman sobre o procedimento. Lembranças emocionais poderiam não fazer falta, mas as ações criadas a partir disso fariam. O vicodin tinha sido consequência de um sentimento por Cuddy, como eles iam explicar?

Foreman achava que a margem de erro no experimento era muito grande, ele poderia não ter apresentado nenhum dano em outras funções do cérebro, mas os lapsos que ele estava tendo poderia deixá-lo confuso.

Ao chegarem no hospital, dirigiram-se até o departamento do Doutor Mark Wikison_, _ele os atendeu com toda a atenção e explicou melhor sobre o como a memória dele reagiria.

"Apagar memórias é um procedimento muito delicado. Nós aconselhamos nossos pacientes apagarem no máximo um ano ou dois, dessa forma eles não se confundem com os brancos da memória, mas o doutor House insistiu que apagássemos todas as lembranças da doutora Cuddy, sendo assim nós tentamos substituir algumas memórias para ele não se sentir perdido quando tentasse lembrar de algo do passado, mas é complicado, foram vinte e cinco anos apagados, existem buracos que nós não conseguimos preencher."

Foreman estava indignado com isso, eles não poderiam ter aceitado apagar tanto tempo de memória.

"A margem de risco desse procedimento é maior que 50% em dois anos de memória, como você pôde apagar mais de dez vezes esse número?"

"Ele teve algum dano na área motora ou sensorial? Alguma mudança na personalidade ou em outras memórias?"

"Não, mas..."

"Ele sabia dos riscos. Inclusive me ameaçou se eu não fizesse a cirurgia, portanto, eu acho que ele sabe se cuidar sozinho."

"House não é burro, ele vai procurar até achar as lembranças desse lapso e quando isso acontecer ele pode perder toda a memória. Nós não somos capazes de enganá-lo sempre que surgir um lapso novo."

"Doutor Foreman, eu peço que vocês tenham paciência, ele fez a cirurgia há apenas uma semana, logo se acostumará com os brancos, é só vocês falarem que isso está acontecendo por excesso de Vicodin."

Wilson tentou se manifestar da maneira mais calma que podia conseguir, mas estava nervoso demais com essa história. Eles teriam que cuidar das informações que chegavam à House sabe-se lá até quando.

"Doutor Wikison, o doutor House é mais inteligente que nós todos, você acha mesmo que ele vai cair na história do Vicodin?"

"É o máximo que vocês podem fazer. Ele estava infeliz e insistiu no tratamento, não podemos mudar o que já foi feito."

"Não existe possibilidade nenhuma dele se lembrar dela?"

"Só se vocês contarem a ele, mas o choque seria forte demais. Tomem muito cuidado com isso."

Wilson e Foreman saíram de lá mais preocupados do que antes porque House era um problema enorme. Por mais que tudo estivesse bem, não dava pra saber até quando ele aceitaria aquelas respostas como absolutas. Teriam que torcer para ele não ir atrás de informação nenhuma.

House se sentiu estranho aquele dia, ele não era do tipo impulsivo, mas estava com uma vontade absurda de ir à praia. Como era sábado e ele não tinha nada pra fazer, apenas pegou sua moto e foi, o pior era que ele nem ao menos gostava de praia.

* * *

><p>Na semana seguinte estava conversando com Wilson na sacada do primeiro andar, enquanto observava Cuddy chegar no hospital segurando um bebê.<p>

"Olha, ela tem uma filha. Sabia que eu adoro crianças?"

"House... Não mexe com a Cuddy, por favor."

"Quer apostar quanto que eu consigo conquistar ela?"

"Não vou apostar nada, já disse, não mexe com ela."

House saiu na frente e Wilson foi atrás dele. Eles entraram no elevador e foram para o térreo. Cuddy viu House se aproximando e se virou, indo para seu escritório com Rachel no colo, antes que ele pudesse encontrá-la.

"Doutora Cuddy!"

Ele percebeu que ela estava andando depressa demais e chamou o mais alto que pôde.

Ela parou de andar e se virou. House andou mancando até ela com Wilson atrás dele.

"Que linda sua filha, posso segurar ela?"

Wilson mexeu a cabeça fazendo sinal negativo mas Cuddy não tinha como impedí-lo de segurar Rachel.

"Qual o nome dela?"

House segurava Rachel no colo enquanto fazia a cena do bom moço para Cuddy.

"Rachel."

"Oi Rachel, eu sou o tio Gre..."

"House"

Rachel o chamou pelo nome, Cuddy e Wilson se olharam apreensivos.

"Como ela sabe meu nome?"

"Ela deve ter ouvido por aí."

Wilson tentava tirar ela do colo de House, mas ela não se soltava.

"Eu e a Rachel podemos dar uma volta?"

Cuddy tinha que dizer não, mas não sabia como. Wilson olhava pra ela pedindo que tirasse Rachel do colo dele, mas ela não conseguia.

Assim que saíram, ele disse a Cuddy que era perigoso House estar com ela, Rachel poderia dizer alguma coisa.

"Ela não vai dizer nada, deixa eles ficarem juntos um pouco."

Cuddy percebeu o quanto Rachel ficou feliz em estar no colo de House. Ela o amava e sentia falta de tê-lo em sua vida.

Quando voltaram do passeio, House entregou Rachel para Cuddy em seu escritório e seguiu para a sala de Wilson, sem nem conversar direito com ela.

"Como foi o passeio, tio Greg?"

"O que aconteceu com o pai da Rachel?"

"Por quê?"

"Ela me confundiu com ele."

"A Rachel não tem pai, ela foi adotada só pela Cuddy."

"Hum... Estranho."

"Mas por que você diz isso?"

"Ela me disse que a mãe dela sentia minha falta e que sempre chorava desde que eu fui embora."

"Ah ... Ela deve ter te confundido com algum namorado da Cuddy. Ela é só uma criança, crianças confundem, é normal."

House concordou com Wilson e saiu da sala dele. Ele estava intrigado, alguma peça não se encaixava, teria que falar com Cuddy sobre isso no dia seguinte para ver o que ela lhe dizia.

* * *

><p>Cuddy estava em seu escritório quando alguém bateu em sua porta antes de entrar. Era estranho o modo como House a tratava, sem intimidade nenhuma, ela não estava acostumada com isso.<p>

"Doutora Cuddy, você ta ocupada?"

" Na verdade eu tava saindo, eu estou cheia de coisas na cabeça, queria respirar um pouco de ar."

"Posso te acompanhar?"

"... Claro."

Por mais que estivesse com raiva, ela se preocupava. Queria passar um tempo com ele sozinha, pra ver como ele se sentia.

Eles caminharam no jardim do Campus e sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima ao lago. Conversar com ele era como se ela estivesse em um jogo onde conhecia todas as cartas do adversário e ele nem desconfiava. Era gostoso ouví-lo falar sobre coisas simples com tanta sinceridade, por mais que ela soubesse que ele só estava sendo gentil para tentar transar com ela.

Conversaram sobre música, filmes, novela. Era engraçado ter que fazer uma cara de surpresa a cada resposta que ela conhecia tão bem.

Ele realmente estava mais leve, a dor que ela causara tinha deixado-o tão melancólico que ela só conseguia sorrir em vê-lo tranquilo e feliz, de acordo com a medida houseniana de felicidade.

"A Rachel me confundiu com um ex namorado seu."

Ele finalmente puxou esse assunto para ver o que ela respondia. Wilson já a havia alertado que ele poderia perguntar sobre isso, pois sabia que ele estava intrigado com a conversa de Rachel.

"Ela sente falta dele."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não queria lembrar disso."

"Tudo bem. Ele deve ter sido um idiota pra deixar vocês."

House soou sincero e estranhou que tivesse dito algo assim. Ela sorriu pra ele e percebeu que ele a olhava de um jeito diferente.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram eles não conseguiram falar mais nada, apenas se olharam como se o tempo não passasse.

Eles estavam tão próximos que se fosse em outra época, House a teria beijado. Ela queria tanto que isso acontecesse. Mergulhar nos olhos dele a lembrava de que ela estava incompleta. Ela o amava tanto, queria tanto que ele se lembrasse dela.

House não sabia por que os olhos de Cuddy o hipnotizavam tanto, era como se pertencessem a ele. Nunca tinha sentido uma coisa assim, parecia que eles se conheciam a vida toda, ele sentia uma paz que nunca havia sentido, mas era impossível ter um sentimento assim, ele a tinha conhecido aquela semana.

Enquanto olhava para ela, sentiu uma forte pontada em suas têmporas e fechou os olhos, quebrando o contato visual. Ela percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada e perguntou se ele estava bem. Ele apenas disse que sim e se levantou para irem embora.

Quando chegaram no estacionamento ela perguntou se ele queria uma carona até em casa e ele dispensou, seguindo sozinho com seu carro.

Naquela noite ele decidiu dormir mais cedo e assim que se deitou, caiu em um sono profundo.

_O despertador tocava e alguém começou a lhe chamar._

"_House?"_

_Ele olhava e tentava enxergar seu rosto, mas estava tudo embaçado._

"_Você acordou cedo e se escondeu debaixo da cama só pra me assustar?"_

_Ela tinha uma voz conhecida, mas ele não sabia da onde era._

"_É como namorar uma criança."_

_Ela se aproximou dele e mesmo assim ele não conseguia ver seu rosto. Ele fechou seus olhos e eles se beijaram. O beijo mais apaixonado que ele já sentira._

_Quando ela se afastou dele, seu rosto começou a ficar mais nítido. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo._

House abriu os olhos imediatamente, assustado com seu sonho. Sua cabeça começou a doer assim que ele se levantou.

Era a doutora Cuddy. Ele tinha sonhado com ela.


	4. Apaixonado

"Wilsooooooon"

Wilson estava conversando com uma enfermeira próximo a seu escritório quando House lhe chamou. Ele fazia isso geralmente pra atrapalhar qualquer conversa que ele tivesse com outra pessoa, mas dessa vez parecia que tinha algo sério para conversar com ele.

Os dois seguiram até o escritório de Wilson e ele lhe disse que tinha sonhado com Cuddy.

"Mas que tipo de sonho?"

Wilson começou a se preocupar pensando que pudesse ser alguma lembrança.

"Foi estranho, eu tava escondido em algum lugar mas não me lembro onde, o despertador tocou, ela apareceu e a gente se beijou..."

"... Acho que minha vontade de transar com ela é maior do que eu imaginava."

"House.. Eu já te disse, por favor, não vai atrás dela."

Wilson não sabia como controlar os impulsos de House, mas ele deveria se afastar de Cuddy antes que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse...

"Por que você não quer que eu chegue perto dela? Vocês estão tendo alguma coisa?

House estava incomodado e Wilson aproveitou para tentar afastá-lo de vez.

"Nós... Estamos saindo."

"Sério?"

House se sentiu estranho, a doutora Cuddy estava mexendo com ele de um jeito que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Vê-la sair com Wilson seria insuportável.

"É.. Quer dizer, nós não temos nada ainda."

Wilson ficou com medo da reação de House e tentou voltar atrás, se ele se sentisse desafiado iria fazer de tudo para conseguir ficar com Cuddy.

House teve uma sensação estranha, como se fosse um dejavu, ele e Wilson falando sobre Cuddy e um ciúme indescritível crescendo dentro dele.

Decidiu ir embora dali antes de transparecer alguma coisa. Wilson aproveitou e foi até o escritório de Cuddy sondar se o sonho dele poderia ser alguma lembrança.

Cuddy estava em seu computador quando Wilson chegou para conversar. Ele lhe contou sobre o sonho de House e queria saber se isso realmente aconteceu.

"Eu não sei, Wilson, deve ter sido apenas um sonho. É impossível ele lembrar de alguma coisa agora, eu não disse nada a ele."

"Eu sei, mas você não se lembra de vocês se beijarem e..."

"Sim, nós sempre nos beijamos, não tenho como saber se isso é lembrança ou sonho, ele não disse mais nada, foi confuso."

"Talvez por isso seja uma lembrança."

"Não é... Eu sei que você queria que fosse, mas não é. Eu já superei isso, sei que ele nunca mais vai se lembrar da gente e está tudo bem."

"Não está tudo bem."

"Mas vai ficar... Um dia vai ficar, você vai ver."

Cuddy estava tentando se acostumar com a ideia de que ele nunca se lembraria de nada. Por mais doloroso que fosse, ela tentava superar um pouquinho a cada dia e um dia seu coração iria se acalmar dessa dor, ela precisava acreditar nisso.

House não estava se sentindo muito bem, dores de cabeça surgiam e passavam em minutos, ele ficava tonto de repente e logo estava melhor. Alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo.

Ele foi até o escritório de Cuddy conversar com ela, a porta estava entre-aberta e Wilson estava lá. Ele a abraçou de um jeito carinhoso, como se compartilhassem muito mais que uma amizade.

_Só queria que fossemos amigos._

_Engraçado, é a última coisa que quero que sejamos._

"House? Ta tudo bem com você?"

Wilson estava saindo da sala de Cuddy e viu House na porta, ele estava com as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor terrível. Ele olhou pra Wilson desesperado.

"Tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo. Eu acho que to alucinando."

"O que você viu?"

"Cuddy... De novo."

Wilson não tinha mais duvidas de que ele estava se lembrando dela. Mas como isso era possível?

"Eu acho melhor você descansar um pouco, isso deve ser o efeito do Vicodin, logo vai passar."

Ele levou House até sua sala e deu a ele alguns remédios para se acalmar, quando ele estava dormindo, foi até o escritório de House conversar com Foreman e o resto da equipe.

"Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo com ele."

Wilson contou sobre o sonho e o fato estranho que tinha acontecido recentemente. House estava tendo dores de cabeça, isso só poderia ser resultado de alguma lembrança. Porém, Foreman achava difícil que isso pudesse acontecer.

"É impossível. Nós conversamos com o médico, Wilson, as memórias só voltariam se algum o lembrasse e ninguém falou sobre nada."

"Mas então o que é isso?"

"Eu não sei, talvez seja apenas um sonho ou ele esteja criando algumas imagens. House sempre foi sexualmente atraído por ela, isso não tem nada a ver com lembranças."

Ao contrário de Foreman, Chase concordava com Wilson, isso estava acontecendo por algum motivo.

"Eles passaram um tempo juntos, talvez ela tenha deixado escapar alguma coisa."

"Ela sabe o quanto é perigoso, tenho certeza que não deixou escapar nada."

Foreman continuava firme em sua opinião. Não existia nenhuma explicação possível para isso acontecer. As imagens tinha sido apagadas de seu consciente e não existia nenhuma forma dele chegar ao subconsciente.

"Mas e quanto a outras formas de sentido? Eu se livrou de visão e audição, mas e olfato, tato, paladar... Ele pode ter se conectado ao subconsciente através do cheiro do perfume dela."

A teoria de Chase fazia sentido, olfato era um sentido que poderia ter desencadeado as lembranças. Foreman começou a cogitar isso, mas não existia nenhuma explicação lógica para elas voltarem.

"Depois que nós fomos conversar com o médico eu comecei a estudar essas possibilidades, mas nenhum desses sentidos poderiam chegar ao subconsciente. São fracos demais para isso."

Wilson não sabia o que pensar, eles tinham que descobrir o que estava causando isso antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Um choque de memória pode causar um dano muito forte. Nós temos que descobrir de onde vem essas imagens e parar antes que seja tarde."

Foreman tentava pensar em alguma causa, mas não conseguia chegar à conclusão nenhuma.

"Eu não sei o que é, mas tem que ser alguma coisa muito forte..."

Ele andava de um lado para o outro tentando desvendar esse mistério. Era irônico que a única pessoa que pudesse chegar a essa resposta era a única que não podia saber de nada. O que poderia ser tão forte a ponto de puxar algumas memórias?

"Só se..."

Wilson e Chase olharam para o rosto preocupado de Foreman, ele parecia ter chegado à uma conclusão.

"Mas é impossível..."

Foreman falava consigo mesmo, incrédulo. Era óbvio que era isso, mas House a conhecia à apenas uma semana, eles nem tinham passado muito tempo juntos. Ele se virou para Chase e Wilson e explicou sobre o único fator forte o suficiente para conectá-lo ao inconsciente.

"Ele se apaixonou por ela de novo."

Só um sentimento intenso poderia causar isso. E eles nada poderiam fazer para ajudar.


	5. De onde nos conhecemos?

House acordou por causa da dor de cabeça, mais uma vez ela tinha voltado.

_Tantas pessoas, tanta energia e drama pra achar alguém que quase nunca é a pessoa certa. Isso... não devia ser tão difícil assim._

Isso não era uma alucinação, não podia ser.

House tentou se levantar mas uma tontura o fez cair no sofá, imagens de Cuddy surgiam como flash em sua mente, ele precisava falar com ela, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Wilson ficou apavorado com a descoberta de Foreman, eles não conseguiriam controlar esse sentimento e o cérebro de House iriaa trazer de volta todas as imagens de Cuddy.

"Meu Deus.. Ele vai perder toda a memória, nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer, temos que separá-lo dela imediatamente."

"Não adianta mais Wilson, ele já se apaixonou."

Taub estava tão preocupado quanto Wilson, a perda de memória iria fazê-lo esquecer tudo que sabia sobre medicina, ele estava perdido.

"Talvez ele fique bem, ele não forçou nenhuma memória, simplesmente aconteceu."

Chase tentava ser confiante para segurar as emoções de todos, mas ainda estava preocupado com House.

"Eles não deviam se aproximar de novo, foi um erro."

Wilson andava de um lado para outro tentando pensar em como amenizar essas lembranças.

"Nós não poderíamos saber que ele ia se apaixonar por ela de novo, só se passou uma semana."

Thirteen se sentia culpada por não ter pensado nisso antes. Eles não sabia exatamente desde quando House se apaixonou por Cuddy, imaginavam que toda a convivência tinha ajudado um pouco, mas ele sempre pareceu gostar dela, por mais que escondesse esse sentimento através de piadas com teor sexual.

"Ele vai agonizar de dor até se lembrar... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa."

Wilson pensava na possibilidade de deixá-lo em coma para ele não sentir dor, mas não havia nenhum jeito de apagar o sentimento, era tarde demais, as memórias iriam aparecer uma hora ou outra.

House fez um esforço para se levantar e seguiu mancando até o elevador, ele só precisaria chegar ao térreo, andar alguns metros até a sala de Cuddy e tudo ficaria bem, tinha que ficar. A dor aumentava a cada passo.

_Você está desconcertada comigo._

_Não._

_Achei que era a tensão sexual._

_Não houve tensão sexual._

_Houve tensão e fez eu me sentir estranho, então.. É uma pena, eu estava gostando desse lance de atração pela professora._

Eles já se conheciam, em algum momento isso tinha acontecido, ele sentia uma atração muito forte quando falava com ela.

Mas quando isso aconteceu? Por que ele não se lembrava?

O elevador parou no térreo e ele tentou chegar o mais rápido possível no escritório dela, uma mão segurava sua cabeça e a outra sua bengala, ele andava quase arrastado de tanta dor.

_Quem se importa com as semelhanças? Semelhanças são chatas, são.. comuns. Gosto de estar com você, você me faz ser uma pessoa melhor. Espero deixar você melhor. O que temos é incomum. Nunca estive mais feliz._

Ele começou a ficar nervoso por não saber o que estava acontecendo. A imagem de Cuddy vinha acompanhada de uma dor muito forte, insuportável, ele estava alterado quando entrou em sua sala.

Lembranças e mais lembranças surgiam em sua mente.

"De onde nós nos conhecemos?"

Cuddy se levantou agitada, ele estava fora de controle, falando em um tom mais alto que o que costumava usar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, eles estava transpirando.

"Do que você está falando?"

Ele se aproximou dela enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Eu sei que eu conheço você."

Ela estava preocupada que ele tivesse um colapso bem ali naquele momento, ele estava tremendo e completamente surtado.

House segurou o braço dela com força e a prendeu entre a parede. Cuddy se assustou com a força com que ela a segurava, seus olhos estavam desesperados por uma resposta, sua respiração estava agitada.

"Desculpa, mas eu preciso saber."

Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos enquanto ele forçava o rosto dela para mais perto.

"Não.."

Cuddy começou a empurrá-lo, tentando se soltar de seus braços, eles não podiam se beijar, podia ser perigoso.

Ela puxava sua mão de seu rosto com todas as forças, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela, ela apenas conseguia gritar para ele soltá-la.

"House... Me solta."

Ela estava presa entre ele e a parede, lutando contra um adversário muito maior do que ela. A aproximação dos dois tinha feito seu coração bater mais forte e seu corpo tremer de desejo, ela não conseguiria resistir, de forma física ou emocional.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, ela se entregou a ele, soltando seus braços e deixando que sua língua possuísse a boca dela.

House a beijou com vontade, como se a desejasse a vida toda. Um beijo quente, molhado e cheio de sentimento, ela correspondia da mesma forma.

_Por que você tem que negar tudo?_

_Eu te segui, na aula de Endocrinologia, na festa..._

_Acho que nós devíamos nos beijar, todo mundo já sabe onde isso vai dar.._

_Lucas... Eu terminei com ele._

_O que nós temos é incomum._

_Eu te disse 'eu te amo' e você não me disse de volta, por que?_

_Você fica bem de azul._

_Você é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci e sempre vai ser._

_Tudo bem... Eu te Amo._

_Adeus House..._

Sua cabeça começou a latejar, parecia que estava pegando fogo, era uma dor inexplicável. Ele a soltou imediatamente e foi cambaleando para trás sem tirar os olhos dela. Cuddy ficou apavorada com o jeito em que ele se encontrava.

"Eu me lembro de você."

Foram as últimas palavras antes dele desmaiar.


	6. Declaração de Amor

Os médicos levaram uma maca próximo ao escritório de Cuddy, House estava desacordado e seu coração começou a acelerar.

Wilson chegou no momento em que ele teve uma parada cardiorespiratória e tentou reanimá-lo. Cuddy não sabia o que fazer, suas mãos tremiam demais para poder ajudar. Foreman a segurou longe dele, ela estava completamente desesperada, chorando sem parar.

Seu coração voltou a bater antes dele perder parcialmente a consciência.

House entrou em coma.

* * *

><p>Um dia se passou e Wilson decidiu ir novamente ao médico de House. Ele e Cuddy estavam procurando por qualquer resposta que o pudesse ajudar, por mais impossível que fosse.<p>

Cuddy se sentia culpada pelo estado de House. Ela não podia ter se aproximado dele, ter deixado ele beijá-la, mas era tão difícil...

Ela precisava tê-lo por perto, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu ar confiante de sempre. Ela tinha sido egoísta em não deixá-lo ir, ele tinha que seguir em frente e ela o segurou. Agora ele poderia nunca mais voltar e a dor de perdê-lo duraria pra sempre.

Cuddy e Wilson depositaram todas as suas esperanças no doutor Wikison. Se alguém poderia saber alguma forma de tirá-lo do coma, era ele.

Eles entraram em seu consultório e esperaram durante 5 minutos. Quando o médico chegou e viu que Cuddy estava ali, imaginou que algo grave pudesse ter acontecido.

"Doutora Cuddy, é um prazer conhece-la."

Ele esticou sua mão pra cumprimentá-la e logo após cumprimentou Wilson.

"Em que posso ajudá-los?"

Wilson e Cuddy se olharam devastados e ele começou a contar o que havia acontecido. Ninguém contava com a idéia dele poder se apaixonar por ela de novo, isso nunca tinha acontecido e deixou o doutor Wikison um pouco assustado. As memórias não voltaram de um jeito forçado, elas apenas surgiram através de um sentimento que mexeu com seu inconsciente. Era um fato completamente novo no programa, ele não sabia como responder a isso.

"Me desculpem, mas eu não sei o que dizer, isso vai muito além das nossas experiências, não sei o que pode ter acontecido com o cérebro dele e nem se ele voltará à consciência. É um caso único e muito grave."

"É claro que é um caso grave, vocês mexeram em 25 anos. Por que você fez isso? Você não poderia ter aceitado."

Cuddy estava nervosa, falando num tom mais alto. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela descontava toda dor no médico. Era culpa dele também, ele não poderia ter feito isso, não era certo mexer com lembranças de ninguém, era um jeito ridículo de enganar a si mesmo.

"Doutora Cuddy, esse experimento teve um progresso em 80%. As pessoas saem daqui com o direito à uma nova vida, sem tristeza e sofrimento. Eu acompanho meus pacientes e tenho visto uma melhora de vida em mais da metade deles. A reclamação de vocês é a primeira que eu tenho. Depois do doutor House peguei alguns casos para uma perda de lembrança maior e deu tudo certo. Estatisticamente é um caso em um milhão. Vocês não tiveram sorte."

"Sorte? Isso tem a ver com sorte agora?"

Cuddy já estava gritando com ele, querendo xingá-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Como ele poderia estar tão calmo depois de ter acabado coma vida de alguém?

"A senhora poderia ter impedido essa aproximação..."

Cuddy cortou a conversa dele na hora. Ela já se sentia culpada demais pra ouvir isso de mais alguém. Wilson segurou em seus braços tentando acalmá-la. Eles teriam que esperar e rezar para tudo ficar bem.

"Ele pode fica bem, não é? Existe uma probabilidade dele acordar."

Wilson tentou puxar do médico alguma informação que pudesse deixar Cuddy mais tranquila, se existisse 1% de chance, ela se agarraria a isso.

"As chances são remotas, mas existem. O cérebro do doutor House conseguiu burlar todo o procedimento, ele pode ser capaz de tudo."

Cuddy se sentiu mais aliviada. House era forte, ele tinha se lembrado dela, não iria desistir agora. Wilson agradeceu a consulta e ia se levantando junto com Cuddy quando o doutor Wikison disse que tinha uma coisa para entregar a ela.

"O doutor House desconfiou do procedimento e me deixou uma carta caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Acho que é a hora de entregá-la a você."

Ele saiu de sua sala e voltou minutos depois segurando um envelope.

"Espero que você fique bem."

Ele entregou a carta à Cuddy e passou a mão rapidamente pelo braço dela tentando reconfortá-la. Ela e Wilson saíram da sala e ela abriu a carta quando já estava dentro do carro.

Ao ver a letra de House seu coração pulou. Era como se ele tivesse guardado um pedaço dele para ela, ali, naquela carta. Um pedaço que ninguém saberia, que ficaria guardado no tempo. Ela conseguia sentir seu perfume.

_Não consigo dormir, estou pensando em você._

_Amanhã é o dia da minha cirurgia, eu estou com medo. Fico apavorado só de pensar que não me lembrarei dos seus olhos e do quanto eles brilharam quando você disse que me amava pela primeira vez. _

_Queria poder deixar sua voz gravada, pra sentir meu coração pulsar, como em todas as vezes que você saía do seu escritório chamando o meu nome._

_Queria sentir o cheiro do seu perfume e o toque das suas mãos no meu rosto, mas já é tarde demais._

_Eles vão tirar você de mim, Lisa, e eu nunca mais vou te fazer sofrer._

_Imagino o quanto você deve ter ficado chateada com a minha decisão, mas esse foi o único jeito que eu encontrei pra não te envolver na minha infelicidade. _

_Eu não quero te fazer mal, eu quero que você seja feliz. _

_Me perdoa por não ter lutado por nós e não ter sido forte o suficiente pra cuidar de você. Eu tentei, mas infelizmente falhei com você. _

_Não quero que você se lembre de mim como alguém que não se importou com você ou com o que a gente viveu, mas como alguém que preferiu voltar à escuridão, apenas pra ficar ao seu lado uma última vez._

_Você merecia tudo de mim, mas eu estava emocionalmente quebrado para ser quem você precisava._

_Não fique brava comigo. Sei que não consegui demonstrar tudo o que eu sentia, mas não foi por falta de amor._

_Eu te amei desde o minuto em que conheci você. Sonhei a vida toda com o momento em que ficássemos juntos, de verdade e por muito tempo. Você não imagina o quanto doeu te ver com o Lucas e achar que tinha te perdido pra sempre. Achar que você não gostava de mim e que nunca me daria uma chance._

_Eu te amo, Lisa. E sei que algum lugar dentro de mim sempre vai te amar. _

_Vou sentir sua falta e a falta da Rachel Só percebi o quanto gostava de brincar com ela quando a perdi. Ela é uma menina linda, tenho certeza que será uma grande mulher, assim como a mãe._

_Espero que você encontre alguém que te ame com todas as forças e que seja capaz de demonstrar isso todos os dias._

_Obrigado por fazer parte da minha vida e me desculpa por te arrancar dela assim._

_Greg House._

_PS. Nunca se esqueça do quanto eu te amo e me orgulho de você._

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Cuddy, ela precisava externar toda a dor que estava sentindo. Se ao menos ela tivesse pensado um pouco antes de terminar com ele, nada disso teria acontecido.

Wilson a abraçou enquanto ela chorava cada vez mais. As palavras de House tinham rasgado o coração dela. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo quando procurou esquecê-la.


	7. Souvenir

House estava em coma há uma semana.

Cuddy passava a maior parte do tempo com ele, ela estava forte e cheia de esperanças, não iria desistir, não agora que precisava lhe dizer tantas coisas. A carta que tinha recebido mostrava um House completamente aberto e cheio de sentimento. Ele jamais teria coragem de lhe dizer aquelas coisas, sempre tentou proteger seus sentimentos com medo de se machucar. Ele era emocionalmente frágil e tinha sido incrivelmente sincero. Ele não podia ir embora sem saber que ela o amava do mesmo jeito, na mesma intensidade.

Cuddy jamais se perdoaria se isso acontecesse, ele merecia saber que ela o amava com todas as forças e que não iria desistir desse amor.

Ás vezes ela conversava com ele e pedia desculpas por aquele beijo.

"House... Você consegue me ouvir, não consegue? Eu quero que você fique bem, que você volte pra mim. Me desculpa por terminar com você. Eu preciso de você na minha vida e preciso que você se lembre de mim..."

"... House... Por favor, me perdoa. Volta pra mim. Não faz isso comigo, não some da minha vida assim..."

"... House, por favor, eu te amo."

Ela sempre segurava em suas mãos, esperando que ele reagisse de alguma forma.

Wilson estava cuidando de Rachel quando Cuddy não estava em casa. Ela passava muitas noites no quarto de House esperando ele acordar, queria estar lá quando isso acontecesse.

O quarto era praticamente uma extensão do que viveram. Ela tinha resgatado todas os objetos que House deixou no hospital do doutor Wikison e pediu para Wilson trazer um tocador de discos.

Começou preencher o quarto com os objetos e escolheu alguns discos pra deixar tocando.

"Richard Marx? Ai Meu Deus, House. Você é bem mais sensível do que eu imaginava."

Ela sorria pra ele como se ele pudesse vê-la.

**_Wherever you go_**

**_Whatever you do_**

**_I will be right here waiting for you_**

**_Whatever it takes_**

**_Or how my heart breaks_**

**_I will be right here waiting for you_**

" Como você sabia que eu gostava dessa música? Você é um maníaco, sabia? Sabe de coisas que eu nem imagino..."

"... Oun, que fofo, Phil Collins. Será que tem a primeira música que nós dançamos juntos aqui? Deixar eu ver..."

".. Ah, tem sim. _One more night_. Vou colocar pra você ouvir..."

"... Eu sempre me lembro desse dia. O meu plano de fazer você vir até mim tinha dado certo, eu tava tão feliz. Você era tão lindo. Aliás, até hoje você é o homem mais bonito, sexy e charmoso que eu já conheci..."

"...Eu ficava doida quando você fazia aquelas piadas sexuais comigo. Ta ouvindo? Quando você acordar vamos ter que recuperar muito tempo perdido."

Ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"O melhor sexo da minha vida."

Cuddy olhava pra ele com um brilho nos olhos. A declaração involuntária que ele tinha feito havia lhe dado uma injeção de ânimo. Ele não estava com raiva dela quando decidiu esquecê-la e nem ao menos a culpava pelo sofrimento que ela causou. Era como se ele tivesse amadurecido na semana em que decidiu seguir sem ela.

"Huuuum, _Spandau Ballet,_ como você é brega…"

"…Vamos ver o que mais tem nessas caixas…"

"Fotos! Olha aqui a minha foto de Bela Adormecida. Aquela que você costumava usar pra… Enfim."

"O que é isso aqui? Que vídeo é esse?"

Cuddy pegou um dvd gravado que estava sem título e subiu em uma cadeira pra colocá-lo no na televisão que tinha no quarto de House.

"Ta vendo? Seu quarto tem até aparelho de Dvd. E você sempre reclamava que as pessoas em coma não precisavam ter isso."

Quando desceu da cadeira, procurou pelo controle remoto e deu play.

"Oh…..Hoooooouse."

Cuddy levou um susto tão grande que deixou o controle cair no chão. Com o choque as pilhas caíram e rolaram pra debaixo da cama de House.

"O que você quer? Pede. Eu quero ouvir você pedir. Vou te torturar até você implorar. Você sabe que eu sou a única pessoa que te deixa assim…"

O som da televisão estava alto demais e a porta estava aberta. Ela não sabia se corria pra fechá-la, ou se subia na cadeira e desligava a televisão. Os gemidos de Cuddy ecoavam pelo corredor, alguns enfermeiros apareceram na porta para ver o que estava acontecendo e se assustaram ao olhar para a televisão.

Cuddy estava completamente vermelha, ela correu e bateu a porta antes de subir para desligar a televisão.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FILMOU A GENTE TRANSANDO."

"House… Eu vou te matar, eu juro que vou te matar quando você acordar."

Wilson entrou no quarto de House com um sorriso malicioso.

"Impressão minha ou eu ouvi uma gritaria vindo daqui?"

Ela estava corada, sem saber onde se enfiar.

"Esquece, Wilson, por favor."

Os dois sorriram e ele foi até a caixa de House ver o que ele tinha separado.

"Tem fotos, discos, alguns objetos meus que ficaram na casa dele.."

"To vendo que tem vídeos também."

"Wilson.. Já te disse, hein?"

"Tudo bem, vou fingir que não ouvi nada. Precisa de ajuda aqui?"

"Não, já to quase terminando."

"Tudo bem, eu to indo pra casa pegar a Rachel, já liguei pra Marina. Nos vemos amanhã. E não vá testar mais nenhum vídeo."

"Pode deixar. Vídeos, só em casa."

Ele foi embora e Cuddy passou mais uma noite ali, no meio de tantas lembranças.

* * *

><p>Já se passava quase um mês e House não tinha dado nenhum sinal de melhora, porém, Cuddy continuava com esperança, ela não desistiria dele outra vez.<p>

Os médicos que estavam cuidando de House a chamaram para uma conversa junto com Wilson. O caso dele tinha se agravado e não existia mais nada que eles pudessem fazer.

"Me desculpa, Cuddy, mas nós fizemos tudo que poderíamos fazer. O doutor Foreman nos ajudou a procurar qualquer outra saída, mas delisgar os aparelhos foi a única que nos restou."

Os olhos de Cuddy começaram a lacrimejar, ela queria ser forte pra argumentar com ele, mas não conseguia. Seu choro chegou forte e avassalador, ele tinha tirado o mundo debaixo dela.

"Não, por favor, vocês não podem…"

"Ele está progredindo para uma morte cerebral, se não desligarmos os aparelhos em dois dias isso vai acontecer."

As palavras do médico faziam Cuddy soluçar. O fim não poderia ser assim, ela não poderia perdê-lo, não iria suportar.

"Wilson, por favor, fala pra ele que o House vai melhorar, por favor…"

Wilson estava tão abalado quanto Cuddy. Ele a abraçou e começou a chorar junto com ela. A única pessoa que seria capaz de salvar essa vida estava morrendo.

Ele estava perdendo seu melhor amigo. Aquele que foi mais que um irmão durante tantos anos. Alguém que não sabia lidar com a dor e sofreu com isso por muito tempo. Talvez fosse a hora dele conhecer a paz.

"Ele… Ele vai pra um lugar melhor, Lisa. Ele não vai mais sentir dor."

"Não… Wilson…"

Cuddy estava devastada. Tudo isso tinha acontecido por sua culpa, por sua infantilidade e seu medo. Era pra eles estarem juntos e felizes naquele momento. Ela tinha matado o homem que mais amou na vida.

Os médicos disseram que o desligariam ao meio dia do dia seguinte. Cuddy, Wilson e qualquer outro amigo poderia passar lá até esse horário para se despedir. Wilson agradeceu e se levantou segurando Cuddy. Ela pediu que ele a levasse pra casa em meio aos soluços.

"Mas.. Cuddy, essa é a última noite que vocês vão poder ficar juntos."

"Eu não quero."

Ela estava morta por dentro. Queria sair daquele hospital o mais rápido possivel.

"Cuida da Rachel essa noite, por favor. Eu preciso ficar em casa sozinha."

Wilson consentiu e a levou até em casa. No dia seguinte estaria cedo no hospital para se despedir do amigo que tanto amava.


	8. Eu quero esquecer

Eram quase 11:30h e Cuddy não tinha aparecido no hospital. Wilson estava no quarto de House junto com sua equipe esperando o médico chegar, ele ligava para Cuddy mas ninguém atendia, nem em sua casa, nem em seu celular.

Ela estacionou seu carro e seguiu para o hospital segurando uma caixa cheia de pertences. Ao entrar pelo sanguão, passou pela recepcionista e disse que precisava falar com o doutor Mark Wikison, era urgente.

O médico de House chegou às 11:45h, perguntou aos presentes se alguém gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, ele desligaria na hora marcada.

Cuddy entrou na sala do doutor Wikison e jogou a caixa em cima da mesa dele.

Wilson começou a falar sobre o quanto ele era especial e importante para ele.

"Doutora Cuddy, o que é isso?"

Chase fez uma oração e falou sobre sua admiração por House.

"Ta tudo aqui. Todas as lembranças dele. Eu quero que você tire o House da minha memória."

Foreman começou a agradecê-lo por todos os anos de aprendizado e foi interrompido por um bipe que vinha da máquina que media a função cerebral dele. Um ponto estava subindo.

"Aonde eu assino?"

As funções cerebrais começaram a crescer.

"Ele está recuperando a consciência."

Exatamente às 11:55h, House abriu os olhos.

* * *

><p>"Calma, Doutora Cuddy, é melhor você se sentar."<p>

"Não preciso. Eu só quero fazer isso o mais rápido possível pra voltar à minha vida."

"Mas não assim, Cuddy, você sabe, o doutor House teve complicações, eu não posso correr o mesmo risco com você."

"Não se preocupa, eu não vou me apaixonar por ele de novo."

"Você não tem como saber…"

"Ele está morto."

Cuddy cortou a conversa com uma frase que a matou por dentro. Ele estava morto. Um jogo de mais de vinte anos tinha chegado ao fim, a peça mais importante de sua vida tinha se quebrado.

Doutor Wikison se surpreendeu com a notícia, nunca achou que as consequências pudessem ser tão graves.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Desligaram os aparelhos antes de uma morte cerebral. Por sua culpa. Por….Minha culpa."

"Doutora Cuddy, a culpa não é minha, eu já lhe disse.."

"Não me interessa o que você disse. Você vai fazer esse procedimento em mim e tudo vai ocorrer bem, caso contrário eu posso te processar pela morte dele, é um projeto experimental, você não teria a menor chance."

Cuddy estava disposta a tudo, nada que ele dissesse mudaria sua decisão.

House abriu os olhos devagar, na medida em que seus batimentos cardíacos se controlavam. Todos foram pra cima dele ver se estava tudo bem e testar suas funções cerebrais, mas ele não respondia.

Seu corpo estava estável, mas ele não conseguia reagir a nenhum estímulo. Era como se ele não soubesse como responder ou fazer qualquer outro contato. Seus olhos estavam parados e ele não conseguia demonstrar se entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"Nós não temos como descobrir se houve algum dano até ele reagir. Isso pode levar um tempo, não sabemos o que esse procedimento fez com o cérebro dele."

O médico que cuidava de House estava curioso com o fato dele ter acordado apenas fisicamente do coma. O cérebro dele não era como outro qualquer, ele tinha vencido um choque de 220 volts. Do jeito que as memórias voltaram para sua mente, estar vivo era quase um milagre.

"Acredito que a parte pior já passou. Se ele conseguiu acordar, o que era muito difícil, não vejo nenhum impedimento para ele voltar a reagir."

Wilson estava com medo que ele ficasse com alguma sequela. Aquele não era ele, ele jamais aceitaria sobreviver nessas condições.

"Temos que deixar ele descansar um pouco."

O médico pediu que eles se retirassem e deixassem House tentar assimilar sozinho o que estava acontecendo, voltaria dentro de algumas horas para repetir os exames e ver se houve algum progresso.

Wilson esperou que todos saíssem e ficou mais um pouco com House, sentia um pouco de frustração em vê-lo ali sem dar o mínimo sinal de que o reconhecia ou sabia onde estava.

Ele saiu e o deixou descansando com uma enfermeira, precisava encontrar Cuddy imediatamente.


	9. Dentro de mim

"Eu sei que demora uma semana, mas eu tenho uma filha, não posso perder esse tempo internada aqui. Tem que ser hoje."

"Mas você precisa tomar alguns remédios e…"

"Eu tomo agora."

Cuddy era tão difícil e insistente quanto House. Doutor Wikison começou a entender que eles, provavelmente, tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

"Tudo bem, vá pra casa e tome esses remédios, minha equipe passará lá em poucas horas."

Wilson decidiu voltar para casa, onde Marina estava cuidando de Rachel, para saber se ela tinha alguma notícia de Cuddy. Marina disse que ela havia passado lá assim que Wilson saiu para o hospital e tinha deixado um recado para ele. Ela lhe entregou um pedaço de papel que Cuddy deixou em cima da mesa.

Wilson deu uma risada nervosa, não acreditando no que lia.

"Era só o que me faltava."

Pegou seu telefone e discou para o doutor Wikison, não iria correr o risco de dirigir até lá e não encontrar Cuddy.

A sorte era que o procedimento era longo e ela não iria apagá-lo da memória aquela noite.

"Ela vai apagá-lo da memória hoje à noite."

"O quê?"

Wilson começou a se preocupar de verdade. Parecia brincadeira.

"Ela me ameaçou e quis adiantar o processo. Minha equipe já deve ter chegado na casa dela."

Wilson desligou o telefone e saiu correndo para a casa de Cuddy, para impedir que ela fizesse a mesma idiotice.

Cuddy já estava preparada para apagar a primeira memória.

"É só você se lembrar do dia em que vocês se conheceram. O resto, o computador acha sozinho."

O médico tinha dito a mesma coisa para House. Era só uma lembrança e tudo teria fim.

Cuddy mergulhou em 25 anos atrás.

_A livraria estava vazia devido ao horário, porém, existia uma fila média próxima ao balcão principal, como foi dito na reitoria, alguns alunos estavam recebendo as ementas ali. Cuddy abriu sua mochila e estava procurando sua ementa quando ele passou ao seu lado e chamou sua atenção. Ele pulou o balcão e avisou aos alunos que o prazo de entrega terminaria às 10h._

"_Estarei aqui apenas para receber. Entregue, assine e vá embora, se tiverem dúvidas, dirijam-se a outro aluno, não ajudo e não me interesso em ajudar nenhum de vocês."_

_Ele pegou um jornal e se sentou, mal prestando atenção em quem estava ali. A fila de alunos era bem grande, mas quase ninguém mudou de atendente. Para Cuddy não tinha sentido pegar uma fila enorme, uma vez que tinha revisado sua ementa e estava tudo certo, era só entregar, assinar e ir embora. Se aproximou do balcão e entregou a ele, que começou a ler sem sequer olhar pra ela._

"_Ambiciosa, esquentada e sabe se divertir."_

"_Como? De onde você tirou isso?"_

"_Seus horários.. Sobrecarregados, mas nenhuma aula antes das 11h. "_

_Cuddy estava surpresa com a indiferença dele._

"_Aulas com o professor Lamb…"_

"_... Ninguém faz aulas com ele a não ser que tenha algo a provar, já que o professor Seagal leciona a mesma matéria e pega mais leve."_

Cuddy começou a chorar descontroladamente, soluçando e quase perdendo o fôlego. Doía pensar em House, pensar que tinha perdido o homem de sua vida quando ainda tinham uma vida inteira para se amarem e serem felizes.

Os médicos pediram para ela se acalmar um pouco, desse jeito não conseguiriam mapear nada, ela estava muito agitada.

Cuddy fechou seus olhos.

_Que pena, você teria sido uma grande mãe._

_"House? O que você ta fazendo aqui?"_

_"Tentando impedir você de me esquecer."_

_"Me desculpa..."_

_"Não precisa se desculpar. Quem começou com essa idéia ridícula fui eu."_

_"O que nós vamos fazer agora? Eles estão mapeando as suas lembranças, eu não vou conseguir acordar.."_

_"Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso."_

_Quando eu ia ter um bebê você me disse que eu seria uma péssima mãe, agora que eu perdi foi me diz que eu teria sido uma excelente mãe._

_"Por que você me beijou?"_

_"Não sei, foi mais forte do que eu. Não conseguia te ver sofrer daquele jeito sem fazer nada."_

_"Mas você foi embora..."_

_"Porque eu fiquei com medo do que eu estava sentindo."_

_"Você poderia ter ficado. Eu queria que você ficasse."_

_"Eu queria ter ficado também."_

_Ele segurou as mãos dela._

_"Vem comigo, vou te mostrar que vai valer a pena não me esquecer."_

_Eles estavam em frente a casa de Cuddy, quando House atrapalhou um de seus encontros no meio da madrugada._

_"Há quem acenda a lareira para si mesmo, mas não nega. Ele está aqui, não está?"_

_Cuddy sorriu quando reviu a cena, ela adorou perceber que House estava interessando nela._

_"Você gosta de mim, House?"_

_Ele tinha ficado sem graça com essa afirmação._

_"Era só você ter me pedido pra sair com você._

_"Eu não queria sair com você."_

_"Claro que sim, olha como você ficou envergonhado. Esse não é o seu estilo, House. Você ficou sem jeito."_

_"Claro que não fiquei."_

_"Aham.."_

_House a puxou para dentro da casa._

_"O que ele falou sobre mim?"_

_"House, não. Você não pode entrar aqui, você não estava nessa memória."_

_"Eu sempre estou com você, amor."_

_Ele piscou pra ela com uma cara de safado e se sentou na cadeira da sala._

_"Devia se ouvir quando fala com ele. Nada mais existe. Fica concentrada, segura de si, interessante."_

_"Huuuum. Quer dizer então que não era só eu que estava interessado."_

_"House, pára, sai daqui."_

_Cuddy estava envergonhada. Por mais que ele sempre desvendasse tudo o que ela sentia, ele se perdia quando o assunto era os dois, era como se não enxergasse nada. Ele nunca saberia o quanto ela estava envolvida com ele nessa época._

_"Me leva pra outro lugar, vem."_

_Dessa vez ela que o puxou._

_"No mais, tudo bem?"_

_"Tudo envolvendo eu beijando o House é bom. Meu Deus, você me fez soltar essa, você é um gênio."_

_"Como o Wilson é retardado."_

_House estava se divertindo vendo a tentativa de Wilson sondar Cuddy._

_"Essa eu quero ver até o final"_

_"Não é grande coisa, eu estava me sentindo vulnerável, ele é um amigo.."_

_"... E me atirei pra cima dele."_

_"Ainda bem que você é sincera. Você me agarrou aquele dia."_

_"Ah, pára de ser ridículo, você que se aproximou de mim."_

_"Engraçado, me insinuei pra amigas no passado, nunca a ponto de minha língua entrar em suas bocas."_

_"Grande Wilson!"_

_"Eu..Não penso no House dessa forma, nunca pensei."_

_"Por que não?"_

_"House, chega, vamos."_

_"Calma, eu quero saber porque você nunca pensou em ficar comigo. Nunca pensou, essa é uma piada."_

_"Sabe exatamente como seria. Começaria empolgante, ficaríamos presos na novidade, hostilidade e proibição. E então perceberíamos que o flerte hostil é apenas hostilidade e a incapacidade dele de se abrir não é mais empolgante, é apenas frustrante. E aí o inevitável aparece, as recriminações e paramos de nos falar por dois meses.."_

_"Ainda bem que você estava enganada."_

_Ele sorriu pra ela e a levou para mais uma lembrança._

_Cuddy olhou no relógio arrependida com o que havia feito com ele._

_"Isso foi maldade sua."_

_"Você estava me testando, eu não queria que você estragasse meu dia de Ação de Graças por causa do Lucas."_

_"Eu achei que depois disso você nunca mais fosse me dar uma chance."_

_"Eu não queria te dar mais nenhuma chance, mas isso é mais forte do que eu. Se eu tenho um ponto fraco o nome disso é Greg House."_

_Ela piscou pra ele enquanto relembrava aquele dia._

_Cuddy brindou com todos os amigos que estavam lá, mas não estava feliz._

_"Você parece triste."_

_"Eu estou. Eu não queria estar ali com todas essas pessoas, queria estar com você."_

_"Por que você demorou tanto?"_

_"Porque eu tentei te esquecer de todos os jeitos possíveis."_

_Ele acariciou sua mão e passou os dedos em seu cabelo. Se existia uma coisa no mundo que a acalmasse eram suas mãos. O toque dele em seu rosto era sempre delicado, ela tinha um House que ninguém jamais teria._

_"Na sala do House? Sério?"_

_"Ele mandou você aqui pra implorá-la de volta?"_

_"Bom, há centenas de outros médicos.."_

_"Outros médicos usam suas salas para coisas doidas, como atender pacientes e não jogar bola na parede e chamar isso de trabalho."_

_"É o método dele, aquela bola salva vidas."_

_"Ele deu a idéia de falar isso?"_

_"Sim, mas algumas coisas eu inventei..."_

_"..Não pegue o escritório dele e finja que isso tudo é só pegar a sala dele. Escolheu a sala dele porque queria estar lá. Mas, sentar perto dele e torcer para conseguir, não irá funcionar."_

_"Uh, ponto pro Wilson."_

_"Eu não gosto dessas lembranças, você agiu como um completo idiota quando eu disse que queria beijar você."_

_"Eu sei, me desculpa, eu não conseguia processar a idéia de que estava gostando de você. Sempre achei que pudesse lidar com isso mas quando a gente se beijou eu tive certeza de que não ia conseguir, era forte demais, eu tinha medo."_

_"Eu tive medo também, quando me dei conta estava tentando de todas as formas ficar perto de você."_

_"Eu gostei de você roubar o meu escritório."_

_Ele sorriu pra ela e passou a mão suavemente pelo seu rosto, vendo a cena onde ela se aproximou dele e perguntou se ele estava atraído por ela._

_"Você gostou da mesa?"_

_Ela sorriu pra ele enquanto viam o momento em que ela chegou em seu escritório e encontrou a mesa que usava na faculdade._

_"Eu me surpreendi. Tinha acabado de falar pro Wilson que você era incapaz de uma atitude romântica e você me deu a surpresa mais especial que eu já recebi. Como você se lembrava?"_

_"Ela estava no seu quarto na nossa primeira vez. Eu me lembro de cada detalhe daquele dia."_

_As paredes do escritório dela se tranformaram em escombros, médicos, policiais, bombeiros, todos estavam resgantando as vítimas daquele desastre. House e Cuddy estavam brigando._

_"Você decidiu ficar do lado dela logo apos saber do meu noivado."_

_"É, deve ser isso mesmo e você não é uma narcisista patética."_

_"Eu não amo você. Aceite isso."_

_Os olhos dela se enxeram de lágrima ao ver o quanto cruel tinha sido._

_"Eu não devia ter dito isso, desculpa."_

_"Eu mereci."_

_"Não... Você não tinha feito nada de errado, eu só estava com raiva de tudo. Principalmente do meu casamento. Eu amava tanto você que quase te odiava."_

_"Eu estou seguindo em frente, o Wilson está seguindo em frente e você? Você não tem nada, House, nada."_

_"Essa doeu."_

_"House, vamos embora daqui, por favor."_

_Cuddy estava chegando em casa, abalada com o que tinha acontecido aquele dia, seu coração doía só de lembrar as palavras duras que tinha dito pra ele._

_Lucas estava na sala esperando ela chegar, ele a abraçou mas ela desviou antes que ele a beijasse._

_"Nós precisamos conversar."_

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está nervosa."_

_Ela retirou de seu bolso uma caixinha de jóias de entregou a ele._

_"Desculpa, eu não posso aceitar."_

_Ele abriu a caixinha e viu que era seu anel de noivado. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo perguntou por que ela estava fazendo isso, no dia anterior estava tudo bem, ela estava feliz._

_"Eu tentei. Eu.."_

_".. Eu queria seguir em frente, ser feliz com você, mas eu não posso. Eu nunca vou te amar no jeito que você merece. Eu gosto de você, você é carinhoso, gentil, adora a Rachel e sempre quer me fazer feliz, mas eu não posso enganar você. Eu penso no House todos os dias, em quase todos os momentos..."_

_"...Eu não queria que isso fosse assim, eu queria poder lidar com o que eu sinto e amar você, de verdade. Eu queria muito amar você, mas eu não amo. Eu sou apaixonada por ele e isso ta me matando. Eu preciso tentar. Eu nunca vou ser feliz se não estiver com ele."_

_Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ela estava triste por magoar Lucas, mas ele sempre soube o que ela sentia por House._

_"Lucas era especial, mas não era você."_

_Ela se virou para ver o que House estava achando de tudo aquilo, mas ele tinha desaparecido._

_"House?"_

_Ela saiu de lá procurando-o em outras memórias, mas ele não estava em nenhuma._

_"House?"_

_"House, por favor, onde você está? Não faz isso comigo, não some assim."_

_"Eu preciso acordar, me ajuda a acordar, eu não quero perder você, por favor."_

_"House?"_


	10. Para sempre nos meus sonhos

Wilson abriu a porta rapidamente, batendo-a na parede. O celular de Cuddy estava desligado em uma de suas mesas, próximo a muitos remédios, ela estava deitada em sua cama, agitada, como se estivesse em um pesadelo.

Ele se aproximou dela e a acordou delicadamente.

Ela abriu os olhos nervosa e segurou com força na blusa dele.

"Cuddy, ta tudo bem?"

Ela soltou sua bulsa e foi se acalmando aos poucos enquanto se levantava. Estava um pouco tonta e desorientada.

"Parece que a minha cabeça vai explodir."

Cuddy segurou em suas têmporas e respirou fundo. Wilson não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas estava com medo de falar alguma coisa errada, esperou ela se acalmar o máximo que pôde e tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Você teve um pesadelo."

"Não, foram... os remédios."

"Que remédios?"

Wilson quase se desesperou quando percebeu que ela tinha realmente se submetido àquele procedimento.

"Os que os médicos me deram pra esquecer.."

Wilson respirou fundo e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela não deveria se lembrar de ter participado do procedimento, alguma coisa tinha dado errado.

"Esquecer... Exatamente o que?"

Ele tentava ser o mais cuidadoso possível quando falava com ela, tinha medo que ela tivesse o mesmo choque de realidade de House.

"Eles vieram aqui, eu tomei alguns remédios e eles colocaram um aparelho na minha cabeça pra começar a achar as lembranças, mas... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu ainda me lembro."

"Se lembra... do que?"

Ela respirou fundo e passou a mão e sua testa.

"Do House, Wilson. Eu não consegui esquecer ele."

Wilson deu um grande suspiro para se acalmar. Pelo menos ela não tinha feito nenhuma besteira, ou, por sorte, isso tinha dado errado.

"Mas os médicos não falaram nada? Você não sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Eu estava naquele aparelho procurando as lembranças e acho que adormeci em algum momento. Eu só acordei agora e eles não estão aqui."

"Será que eles não deixaram nenhuma mensagem antes de ir?"

Wilson começou a procurar por algum recado, iria ligar para o hospital se não encontrasse nada, os remédios que ela tinha tomado poderiam dar alguma reação, eles não poderiam correr nenhum risco com isso.

Remexeu na mesa onde estavam os remédios e encontrou um bilhete.

_Doutora Cuddy, _

_Pedimos desculpas por deixá-la acordar sozinha. Achamos que seria menos traumático a senhora acordar longe de todas aquelas máquinas e a confusão que estava em sua casa. Ligaremos mais tarde para saber se ficou tudo bem._

_Sobre o procedimento, gostaríamos de informar que, infelizmente, não deu certo. Não conseguimos mapear as lembranças do doutor House porque seu cérebro reagiu contra isso e misturou as memórias, colocando-o em lembranças onde ele não estava e fazendo com que não pudéssemos apagá-lo._

_Mais uma vez, pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno e pela falha no procedimento. Isso nunca ocorreu._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Doutor Mark Wikison e equipe._

Wilson levou o bilhete até ela, aliviado por não ter dado certo, seria uma tragédia ela esquecê-lo logo agora que ele precisaria tanto dela.

Cuddy ainda não sabia sobre House, mas Wilson decidiu esperar um pouco para contar, se ele dissesse que House não estava morto, ela iria atrás dele imediatamente e isso poderia fazer mal, já que ela estava sob efeitos de calmantes e outros remédios bem mais fortes.

"É uma pena que não tenha dado certo."

Ela disse com uma expressão de tristeza enquanto deixava o bilhete na cômoda.

"Talvez seja melhor assim."

Wilson se aproximou dela e tentou reconfortá-la.

"A Rachel está bem? Eu só a vi hoje de manhã."

"Está sim, a Marina está com ela lá em casa. Vou ligar e pedir pra alguém cuidar dela essa noite. Você precisa descansar, amanhã tudo volta ao normal e você precisa estar boa pra cuidar dela."

Cuddy sorriu pra ele e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

"Obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer. Eu vou estar aqui sempre que você precisar. Agora deite e dencanse um pouco. Tudo vai ficar bem, confia em mim."

Ela estava fraca demais para argumentar com ele. Talvez dormir a ajudasse a acalmar a dor que sentia por tê-lo perdido. Seus olhos estavam pesados e ela estava bem cansada, não conseguiria ficar acordada por muito tempo de qualquer forma.

Wilson esperou que ela adormecesse e foi para a sala telefonar para saber notícias de House.

Foreman e Chase estavam com ele quando Wilson ligou. Eles haviam passado algumas horas fazendo testes mas tudo estava na mesma.

"Os sinais vitais continuam estáveis, mas ele ainda não reagiu."

Foreman havia pedido ao médico encarregado de House para tomar conta dele durante a madrugada. Ele e Chase estavam preocupados demais com os danos que poderiam surgir e não confiavam em mais ninguém para cuidar dele.

Wilson ficou triste em saber que nada havia mudado e um medo inundou seu coração. Talvez ele nunca mais voltasse a ser o que era, Cuddy iria sofrer muito mais com isso do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Wilson iria visitá-lo no dia seguinte e estava pensando em como contar tudo isso à ela.

Ele pediu para Chase passar em sua casa e cuidar de Rachel aquela noite, o horário de Marina já tinha acabado e ela precisava descansar para voltar no dia seguinte.

Chase avisou que não teria problema nenhum e deixou Foreman cuidando de House sozinho.

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy estava em uma praia linda, o sol era forte, a água cristalina e a areia branquinha, mas não havia mais ninguém ali, a praia estava deserta.<em>

_Ela se levantou e decidiu caminhar próximo ao mar até que avistou alguém que vinha de longe em sua direção._

_Ele vestia uma calça jeans, camiseta branca e tinha um sorriso encantador, seus olhos brilhavam para ela. Cuddy nunca o tinha visto tão calmo, ele caminhava tranquilamente, direita e esquerda, sem apoio nenhum, sem sentir nenhuma dor._

_Quando se encontraram, ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela e depois a abraçou, fazendo com que seu corpo todo se arrepiasse. Ele segurou em sua mão e a levou para uma pedra, onde se sentaram._

_Não disseram nenhuma palavra, apenas se olharam profundamente e ficaram abraçados vendo o pôr-do-sol. _

_Ela se sentia incrivelmente bem quando estava em seus braços, mas seu coração doía só de imaginar que nunca mais ficaria com ele._

_Cuddy estava com suas costas apoiada em seu peito e fechou seus olhos para sentir ao máximo o quanto ficava segura em seus braços. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas quando ela se virou para ele e perguntou se ele estava bem._

_Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido que estava melhor agora que estava com ela. _

_Cuddy sorriu, segurou em seu rosto e depositou um beijo delicado em seus lábios._

"_Eu não queria que você tivesse ido embora."_

_Ele sorriu para ela e disse com o olhar mais lindo com mundo._

"_Quem disse que eu fui embora?"_


	11. Não tem jeito

O despertador de Cuddy tocou às 6:30h, acordando ela e Wilson, que estava deitado em uma poltrona em seu quarto. Ele se levantou rapidamente e foi até ela ver se ela estava bem.

Ela olhou para ele com um ar sereno e despreoupado que chegou a assustá-lo por alguns minutos.

"Eu sonhei com o House. Foi tão bonito, ele estava tão bem. Por um momento achei que ele ainda estivesse vivo."

Ela suspirou e se levantou, tentando voltar à realidade e aceitar que ele nunca mais iria voltar.

Wilson respirou fundo e disse sem rodeios.

"Ele não está morto."

As palavras de Wilson fizeram seu corpo amolecer e ela se sentou novamente na cama, olhando para ele com os olhos assustados e a respiração agitada.

"O quê?"

"Eu tentei te ligar ontem o dia inteiro, mas... Depois você estava atordoada demais pra receber essa notícia, você precisava descansar..."

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

Ela estava nervosa e agitada demais para os pedidos de desculpa de Wilson. Queria saber o mais rápido possível se ele estava bem.

"House acordou antes que os médicos desligassem os aparelhos. Ele está...estável."

"E-ele tá bem?"

Ela gaguejou enquanto segurava forte nas mãos de Wilson, quase não acreditando no que tinha acontecido.

"Ele… ainda não falou nada. Não sabemos se ele está 100%, mas ele já está acordado, então…"

Ela abriu um largo sorriso com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu não preciso de mais nada. Se ele acordou ele vai ficar bom, eu tenho certeza."

Os dois foram até o hospital, ela queria vê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Quando chegaram lá ele estava dormindo, Foreman estava lá com ele e ficou feliz em ver Cuddy.

Ela e Wilson se aproximaram de sua cama e Foreman disse a eles que House tinha passado uma noite tranquila e estava bem.

Ela o agradeceu por ter ficado toda a noite e eles a deixaram sozinha.

Cuddy se sentou próximo à cama de House e esperou ele acordar. Seus olhos se abriram quase uma hora depois, bem lentamente.

Ela sentiu seu coracão disparar quando viu que ele estava acordando, segurou em sua mão e se aproximou, olhando em direção aos seus olhos para algum contato, mas o olhar dele continuava parado.

Cuddy segurou em seu rosto e o levantou para que ele pudesse olhar dentro de seus olhos.

"House? Você consegue me ouvir?"

O som de sua voz ecoou dentro dele trazendo a tona tudo que já sentira por ela, amor, ódio, ciúme, tesão, mágoa, felicidade. Seu peito inflou de tanto sentimento e seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram.

Ele saiu do transe e seus olhos se mexeram.

Cuddy começou a chorar de tanta felicidade, ela sorria pra ele e percebeu que ele estava tentando sorrir de volta.

House a reconheceu, seus olhos penetraram o olhar de Cuddy e ele apertou de leve sua mão.

Cuddy chamou uma das enfermeiras e pediu para que ela trouxesse Foreman para examiná-lo, House estava um pouco fraco, mas estava reagindo.

Foreman chegou minutos depois e fez alguns testes com ele.

"Segue o meu dedo."

House seguiu o movimento e suas pupilas reagiram à luz.

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Gregory House."

"Qual o meu nome?"

"…Ladrão de carros?"

Foreman deu um pequeno riso e disse para Cuddy que ele estava bem.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

"Eu… Fui a um lugar, não me lembro exatamente onde, pra apagar lembranças?"

"Sim.. Continua."

"É sério mesmo que eu fiz isso? Que patético.."

"… hum… E eu acho que as lembranças voltaram. Não sei como mas eu me lembro de tudo, eu me lembro da…"

Cuddy sorriu pra ele e se aproximou, pedindo para que Foreman deixasse eles sozinhos.

Ela se sentou na cama com ele e segurou em suas mãos.

"Você se lembrou de mim."

Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela e entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Desculpa por ter feito isso com você… eu… Eu tava tão destruído que.."

"Não tem problema. Você tá aqui agora e é isso que importa. Eu é que não devia ter terminado com você. Eu sofri tanto quando você não me reconheceu que só assim percebi o quanto precisava de você."

"Ainda bem que não deu certo.."

"... Você sabe o que aconteceu?"

Cuddy abriu um largo sorriso, como se sentisse a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

"Você se apaixonou por mim de novo."

House ficou um pouco envergonhado com a afirmação dela.

"Sorte minha você me trazer de volta à vida."

Era exatamente o que tinha acontecido, ela lhe trouxe de volta. Era amor de verdade, ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

"Eu…Eu tentei fazer o mesmo quando achei que você tivesse morrido."

House olhou para ela com uma expressão preocupada.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. O meu cérebro foi forte o suficiente pra não conseguir te esquecer."

"Então significa que você nunca deixou de me amar? Nem por um minuto?"

Agora ele é quem se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Cuddy estava ali, com ele, mostrando que nada do que viveram foi em vão.

"Nem por um minuto."

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se lembrou da primeira vez em que se declarou pra ele.

"Eu continuo não conseguindo não te amar."

Ele sorriu e apertou sua mão, pedindo para que ela ficasse aquele dia com ele.

"E você acha que eu vou deixar outra pessoa cuidar de você? De jeito nenhum."

* * *

><p>Cuddy passou a tarde toda mimando House, ajudou as enfermeiras o levarem para o banho, trocou os remédios e deu comida como se ele fosse um bebê.<p>

Wilson levou Rachel para visitá-lo durante a tarde, assim como toda sua equipe. Chase, Taub, Thirteen, todos estavam felizes por ele estar se recuperando.

Quando começou a anoitecer Cuddy disse à Foreman que passaria a noite com House, ele receberia alta em mais ou menos dois dias, sua aparência já estava bem melhor, ele só precisava descansar um pouco.

Foreman deixou alguns remédios para Cuddy dar à ele e foi embora. Ela sentou em sua cama e começou a fazer carinho em sua cabeça.

"O que você acha de me beijar agora?"

Cuddy riu da proposta de House, não seria ele se não falasse isso.

"Eu não sei se posso. Você ficou em coma depois que a gente se beijou."

"É... Só não digo que foi um beijo de matar, porque realmente não foi."

"House!"

Ela deu um tapinha na braço dele e foi até a porta, rindo da situação.

"Você vai embora?"

Ela se virou pra ele enquanto fechava a porta e as cortinas, deixando o quarto se iluminar apenas pela luz da lua que passava pela janela.

"Não..."

Ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo sensual e delicado, deitou em seus braços e fez carinho em seu rosto até ele adormecer.

House acordou no meio da noite com Cuddy dormindo em seus braços. Ele passou a mão carinhosamente por seu cabelo e acariciou seu rosto, dando um beijo delicado sua testa. Ele continuou com os carinhos em seu rosto até ela acordar um pouco assustada.

"Você está bem?"

"Não se preocupa, ta tudo bem comigo."

Ele sorriu para ela e continuou a dar beijos delicados por todo seu rosto.

"House...Você teve um trauma muito grande, tem que ir com calma.."

Ele passou o dedo em seus lábios pedindo para que ela não falasse nada, apenas se deixasse levar, ele precisava fazer amor com ela ali, naquele momento.

"Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo."

Cuddy ficou balançada com as palavras dele e não conseguiu falar mais nada, se entregando a um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Eles se beijaram devagar, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Sabiam que estavam começando uma nova etapa, um recomeço, eles nunca sentiram tanto amor quanto sentiam naquele momento.

House segurou firme nos cabelos de Cuddy e ela se enroscou em seu pescoço, passando suas pernas por ele e sentando em seu colo.

Os beijos aceleraram na medida em que seus corpos pediam por mais. House se levantou um pouco, se apoiando contra a cabeceira da cama, de modo com que Cuddy ficasse perfeitamente encaixada. Seus corpos estavam colados em uma dança lenta e excitante.

Ele passou suas mãos pelas costas dela e abriu os botões de seu vestido, enquanto ela esfregava seu corpo por seu membro já excitado embaixo da camisola do hospital.

Ele desceu as mãos e entrou debaixo da saia do vestido, apertando seu bumbum e segurando em seu quadril para acelerar os movimentos. Ela levantou seus braços e ele tirou seu vestido, já aberto, por cima de sua cabeça, entre beijos ofegantes.

Cuddy desamarrou sua camisola, deixando-o completamente nu, enquanto ele a prendia em seus braços e chupava seu pescoço de uma forma voraz. Ela se levantou um pouco para ajudá-lo a tirar sua calcinha e depois soltou seu sutiã, ficando nua, assim como ele.

Cuddy se encaixou e soltou um gemido quando ele a penetrou profundamente.

House passava as mãos por suas costas e lambia seus seios, enquanto ela acelerava os movimentos segurando com toda a força em seus cabelos.

Seus corpos transpiravam como se estivessem com febre, eles não se desgrudavam em nenhum momento. Os movimentos aceleravam cada vez mais, entre beijos, apertos e gemidos.

House queria penetrá-la o mais forte que conseguia e ela só queria que ele a invadisse com todas as forças, quase de um jeito doloroso. Os dois estavam em completa sintonia, fazendo movimentos cada vez mais fortes e rápidos. Ele puxava seu cabelo e ela deixava sua cabeça cair para trás à procura de ar, quase sem fôlego.

Cuddy gemia em seu ouvido de um jeito sexy, levando-o a loucura. House a prendeu com mais força em seu corpo e eles não pararam o atrito até que chegassem a um orgasmo delirante, ele gemeu e ela gritou, mordendo sua orelha e arranhando suas costas.

Eles ficaram encaixados por mais algum tempo enquanto retomavam o ar. House dava mordidinhas delicadas em seu pescoço, segurando em sua nuca e acariciando suas costas com a outra mão.

Ele se deitou e a trouxe por cima dele, fazendo com que Cuddy se aninhasse em seus braços. Ela conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, mais acelerado que o normal.

House deu um longo suspiro e começou a fazer cafuné em seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela acariciava seu braço.

"Você tem que descansar agora, você ainda está fraco."

Ele piscou pra ela e a abraçou.

"Você tirou todas as minhas energias."

Cuddy se levantou um pouco, para ficar com seu rosto próximo ao dele, e sorriu, passando a mão por seu rosto e olhando para ele com o olhar mais apaixonado que ele já tinha visto.

Os dois permaneceram com os carinhos durante um tempo, até adormecerem. Ela se enrolou em seu lençol e ficou com ele até amanhecer.

O sol invadiu as percianas logo cedo e os dois acordaram praticamente juntos.

Eles sorriram um para o outro assim que se viram abraçados aquela manhã.

House fez um carinho em seus cabelos e olhou sério para ela.

"Me fala que você nunca mais vai me deixar."

Ela olhou pra ele com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

"Só se vc prometer nunca mais esquecer de mim."

Eles deram um selinho delicado e ele segurou em seu rosto, colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha, apenas para contemplar a imagem de acordar ao lado dela. Cuddy passou a mão por cima das mãos dele.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Esquece o dia em eu terminei com você?"

Os dois riram com a brincadeira dela e ele apertou de leve sua bochecha.

"Eu te amo."

Cuddy disse à ele, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos azuis.

"Não tem jeito, né? Eu amo você também"

**FIM**


	12. Surpresa

"VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS?"

"EU VOU CHAMAR A SEGURANÇA, SAIAM JÁ DAQUI."

House e Cuddy saíram o mais rápido que puderam, os dois estavam se divertindo com a reação do doutor Wikison.

"Eu te disse que ele não ia aceitar."

Cuddy colocou a mão no bolso de House e retirou 100 dólares.

"Não era nada demais, só uma lembrança, só um dia pra gente esquecer, não tinha motivo pra ele se estressar tanto."

Ele riu para ela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, enquanto saíam de mãos dadas do hospital.

"Não tem problema, é só a gente não pensar mais naquele dia. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir parar com o Vicodin de novo, vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele parou no estacionamento e sorriu para ela.

"Quem disse que eu ainda tomo Vicodin?"

Ela estranhou a resposta, realmente não o tinha mais visto tomando o remédio, mas não imaginava que ele conseguiria parar tão rápido.

"Por que? Você parou de tomar?"

House sorriu e entregou a bengala à ela.

"Acho que foi o coma."

Ele saiu andando normalmente, deixando-a para trás, antes de gritar:

"ERA UMA SURPRESA."


End file.
